totalnaporazkifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Cody
Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson był zawodnikiem na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki jako członek Wrzeszczących Susłów. Nie konkuruje w Planie Totalnej Porażki, ale był członkiem galerii Planu Totalnej Porażki Podsumowania. Wraca jako konkurent w Totalnej Porażce w trasie jako członek Drużyny Amazonek. Pojawił się również w Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy w pierwszym odcinku na jachcie z innymi uczestnikami. Przegląd Wyspa Totalnej Porażki .]] Cody dołączył do Wyspy Totalnej Porażki, starając się zaprzyjaźnić z "czadowymi dzieciakami", a także poznać nowe dziewczyny. Najbardziej jest znany podczas Wyspy Totalnej Porażki z jego ogromnej sympatii do Gwen. To prawie rozwinęło się w obsesje, że często dostaje się pomiędzy Gwen i Trenta. Jednak w końcu uświadamia sobie, że Gwen lubi Trenta zamiast niego i zostają po prostu dobrymi przyjaciółmi. On również pomaga Gwen umówić się z Trentem, pomimo jego sympatii do Gwen. Gdy Cody przybywa na wyspę w Niezbyt szczęśliwi obozowicze - część 1, jest witany przez Chrisa McLeana jako "Codzierski" i "Cododowicz". Z radością zauważa, że dziewczyny już przyjechały i kiedy otwiera usta, aby flirtować z jedną z nich, Leshawna przykłada mu palec do ust i mówi aby sobie "darował". Cody zostaje umieszczony we Wrzeszczących Susłach, a potem idzie do kabiny dziewczyn, aby powiedzieć Gwen, że jest mądra i to się "czuje". Kiedy Gwen zapytała Codyego, czego nie jest po stronie chłopców, uśmiecha się on dziwnie do niej. Jego odpowiedź powoduje, że zostaje wyrzucony z kabiny przez Gwen. W Niezbyt szczęśliwi obozowicze - część 2, Cody bał się walki pomiędzy Heather i Leshawną. Gdy jego zespół wykonywał wyzwanie, Cody był bardzo przestraszony, kiedy skoczył z klifu, wymachując rękami i nogami oraz krzycząc, gdy spadał. Mimo to, udało mu się wylądować w bezpiecznej strefie. Powiedział, niosąc skrzynie do obozu, że poszło im łatwo ze względu na korzyść jaką zespół otrzymał, był mile zaskoczony że tak szybko udało im się. Cody po cichu pomaga swojemu zespołowi w wygraniu wyzwania do końca odcinka. W Wielkie spanie, Owen pierdnął w twarz Codyemu podczas gdy po dwudziestu czterech godzinach, Cody prawie zasnął. Nie wiedząc o tym (niezależnie od ataku kaszlu), jest on w stanie nie zasnąć tak długo jak Courtney czyli przed staraniami Szefa aby zasnęli, zraszaniem pyłem usypiającym. Następnego ranka Cody budzi się gdy Noah całuje jego ucho, gdy jeszcze śpi. Cody nie zauważa tego na początku, ale po tym jak Noah budzi się i zaczyna krzyczeć, Cody także krzyczy i oboje uciekają od siebie w panice. W Zbijakomania wykazał się pomagając swojemu zespołowi w konkurencji zbijaka. W pierwszej rundzie był pierwszym, który rzucił piłkę, ale nie trafia w Tylera. Ostatecznie, po chwili był sam przeciwko Katie i DJowi. Jednak trafił DJa przez co otrzymał bumerangowy efekt zbijaka i przez pocieranie piłki o koszulę, zbudował elektryczność statyczną, co prawie uniemożliwiło Katie unik, ponieważ była jak pocisk naprowadzający. Podczas drugiej rundy, bezinteresownie wskoczył przed Gwen i dostał w krocze piłką. Gwen.]] W Niezbyt sławni Cody został pokazany przez cały odcinek podlizując się (i przeszkadzając) Gwen. Poza tym Codyego bardzo ucieszył talent Owena. Kiedy Trent przybył na trybuny w sali, usiadł wygodnie, kładąc ręce za głowę i krzyżując nogi. Cody starał się naśladować to, aby Gwen go dostrzegła, ale zamiast tego spadł. Kiedy Gwen pisze w swoim pamiętniku, Cody podchodzi i zaczyna ją niepokoić odnośnie "dziennika". Powąchał włosy i powiedział że Gwen pachnie bardzo ładnie, tworząc zamieszanie wokół Gwen. Heather zauważyła ich i żartuje sobie że "mamy pierwszą parę". Następnie Cody chciał zobaczyć, jak Gwen zmienia ubranie na strój kąpielowy, ale Cody kończy trzaśnięty drzwiami w twarz, ze względu na szybkość zmiany Gwen. On i Owen skaczą jak kula armatnia w pobliżu Gwen, mocząc ją i powodują, że opuszcza ona port wstydu rozgniewana. Podczas pokazu talentów, gdy Heather czyta pamiętnik Gwen, Cody wierzy że jest o nim, że Gwen musi być potajemnie zakochana o czym wspomina w pamiętniku, ale potajemnie podkochuje się w kimś kto gra na gitarze, co nie jest jedną z umiejętności Codyego. ."]] W Kiepskie obozowanie Cody nie wydaje się zainteresowany Gwen za bardzo, więc może tymczasowo zrezygnował z niej na chwilę. Był także zażenowany, posikując się w spodnie dwa razy ze strachu, gdy niedźwiedź pokazał się na kempingu. W Czynnik fobii gdy DJ przestraszył się gumowego robaka, którego uważał za węża, Cody próbował go uspokoić. Strachem Codyego było rozbrajanie bomby zegarowej pod presją czasu. Z tego powodu musiał rozbroić bombę zegarową śmieć w pięć minut, jak zauważył Chris McLean. Nie udało mu się to wyzwanie, a gdy szukał kogoś do pomocy, spowodował, że Bridgette nie powiodło się jej wyzwanie, bo bała się jego wyglądu, gdy był pokryty śmieciami. Potem oblicza (punkty), że Zabójcze Okonie nie mogą wygrać, ze względu na wynik siedem do trzech. odmawia Codyemu bycia jego partnerem kajakowym.]] W W górę strumienia Cody ponownie starał się zrobić wrażenie na Gwen by z nim była. Próbował namówić Gwen, aby była jego partnerem kajakowym, ale zgodziła się tylko dlatego że Beth i Lindsay miały Trenta jako swojego partnera. Cody prosił Gwen na randkę trzy razy, ale odmówiła za każdym razem. Trzecia próba doprowadziła do tego że Cody został uderzony w krocze przez wiosło od kajaku. Gdy byli jeszcze w kanoe, Cody zdał sobie sprawę, że Gwen lubi Trenta zamiast niego i Cody obiecał że ustawi ich oboje razem w kanoe w drodze powrotnej z wyspy. Cody następnie ujawnił, że założył się z Owenem, że jeśli zdobędzie stanik Gwen, Owen będzie zmywał za niego naczynia do końca sezonu, ale spowodowało to że został uderzony w krocze ponownie. Gdy dotarli do Wyspy Kości, Cody zauważył wełniane bobry a także uratował swój zespół od prehistorycznych pterodaktyli chlebem ze spodni, który jak mówił przyniósł ze sobą zamierzając zrobić "randkę" z Gwen. Jeszcze w tym odcinku, Lindsay i Trent utykają w piaskach. Aby ich ratować Cody złapał za winorośl i próbował wyciągnąć Trenta, ale uderzył w drzewo. Jednak winorośl cofnęła się na ruchomych piaskach, tak że Trent mógł je chwycić dostając się do Lindsay i ich uratować. Lindsay nazwała Codyego bohaterem i przytuliła go. Później w odcinku, Cody ustawił Gwen i Trenta w tej samej łodzi. Ten bezinteresowny czyn spowodował, że Gwen i Cody stali się bliskimi przyjaciółmi i Cody dostał stanik Gwen w nagrodę, a tymsamym wygrał z Owenem. Po znalezieniu stanika pod swoją pościelą, pozwala Owenowi go obejrzeć i mówi mu, że "dżentelmen nie mówi kogo całuje" po tym jak Owen pyta, jak Cody go zdobył. .]] W Paintballowe polowanie na jelenia Cody był jedynym, który był podekscytowany ze swojego zespołu, że jest jeleniem (co sugeruje że był nieco optymistyczny). Kiedy był w konfesjonale, był pokazany po tym jak został poturbowany przez niedźwiedzia, nawet przed atakiem, co oznacza że w konfesjonale był w obozie. Ukrył się za jednym z krzaków, gdy Beth szła i następnie Cody rozmawiał z nią przez chwilę, aby zobaczyć co się dzieje. Gdy Heather i Beth zaczęli krzyczeć, Cody wziął chipsy i uciekł. Gdy nazywał barbecue "królem wśród smaków chipsów", upuszczał okruchy na swojej drodze i nie zauważył że była dziura w opakowaniu. Gdy znalazł jagody, niedźwiedź znalazł jego idąc za okruchami i tłukąc go. Został go gdy miał pełne rany ciała, podbite oko, kilka rys i był na wózku inwalidzkim. Cody został wyeliminowany, ponieważ doznał kontuzji co zrobiło z niego bezużytecznego w wyzwaniach. W Porcie Wstydu, Beth całuje Codyego i pokazuje mu swoją Figurkę. Cody próbował powiedzieć jej, że to przynosi pecha, ale nie mógł ze względu na bandaże wokół twarzy i jamy ustnej i został zatopiony w jeziorze (bo o dziwo, Łódki przegranych nie było w tym czasie). Jednak, Cody okazuje się być w porządku w Ekstrawaganckie obozo-jmacie i zostaje w pełni wyleczony po niedźwiedzim ataku (udało mu się dostać do "raju eliminacji", a jednocześnie ranny nigdy nie pojawił się, a najprawdopodobniej przypłynął na wyspę). Spędził większość czasu w Playa de Los Przegranos starając się opalić, ale to się nie powiodło i zostaje oparzony słońcem (najprawdopodobniej dlatego, że nie używał filtru słonecznego). Chciał aby Gwen wygrała, mówiąc, że tak długo jak Gwen jest szczęśliwa, też jest szczęśliwy. Trent i Cody zyskali szacunek do siebie przy tym. Okazał się również wyzdrowieć z oparzeń słonecznych trzy odcinki później. W odcinku To już ostatni odcinek, naprawdę! Gwen uważa Codyego za jedną z pięciu osób o zdrowych zmysłach na wyspie (biorąc pod uwagę że wszyscy inni byli szaleni, źli, dziwni, zbyt energiczni lub coś innego) i Cody był po stronie Gwen nawet po tym jak Owen ogłasza imprezę. W alternatywnym zakończeniu, po tym jak Gwen wygrywa, stara się przybić piątkę z Evą, ale ona go powala. , DJem i Tylerem w odcinku specjalnym.]] W Wyspa Totalnej, Totalnej, Totalnej, Totalnej Porażki sprzymierza się z Owenem, DJem i Tylerem, aby zdobyć milion dolarów. Pośredniczy on jako mózg w tej małej grupie, próbuje wielu sposobów by utrzymać ich wszystkich razem i nie zdradzić siebie. On i jego zespół najpierw znajdują walizkę, ale szybko ją tracą. Specjalne umiejętności Codyego są godne uwagi, ponieważ był jedynym, który mógł oszukać Justina w chwili słabości, aby umożliwić jego grupie kradzież walizki od niego. Był także niefortunną ofiarą Courtney, która zrobiła z niego zakładnika domagając się walizki od innych. Ponieważ on był tym, który musiał ponieść konsekwencje, stara się zaproponować kompromis, ale nikt się na to nie zgadza. Cody i jego zespół zostają zwiani na deskę, ale spadają gdy się przerywa. Choć DJ i Owen spadli na pobliskie skrzydło samolotu i byli w stanie dotrzeć do portu wstydu i uzyskać występ w Planie Totalnej Porażki, Cody i Tyler spadli do wanny poniżej, a zatem nie byli w stanie dotrzeć do portu wstydu o czasie, przez co nie kwalifikują się do ubiegania się o pieniądze ponownie w przyszłym sezonie. Plan Totalnej Porażki Cody jest wśród innych nieuczestniczących bohaterów w talk show, Totalna Porażka Podsumowanie. Pojawia się on w Podsumowanie: I razem z innymi "przegranymi", oglądając jak Bridgette i Geoff rozmawiają z Izzy i Trentem. Cody jest w szczególności jednym z niewielu bohaterów, którzy pozostają po stronie Gwen dotyczącej sytuacji między nią a Trentem. Okazuje się, że Cody jest nadal w posiadaniu jednego z biustonoszy Gwen, który dała mu w W górę strumienia. Cody pojawia się również w Podsumowanie: II i Podsumowanie: III, ale nie powiedział ani nie zrobił niczego znaczącego. Jednak on ciężko oddycha w szoku na koniec Bunt w studiu razem ze wszystkimi, gdy widzi że to był remis. W Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - Powrót jakiś czas po Planie Totalnej Porażki, Cody, Trent, Harold i Justin stworzyli boys band o nazwie Porażkowi bracia, który później rozpadł się, gdy Harold zaczął karierę solową. Cody był w autobusie, aby spróbować odzyskać swoją popularność po kilku pozytywnych słowach od Sierry. Po tym jak Chris ratuje ich, Cody dostaje się do nowego sezonu: Totalna Porażka w trasie. Nie wiedział, że Sierra miała na niego oko od dłuższego czasu. Totalna Porażka w trasie W Przechadzka po Egipcie - część 1 Cody jest od razu przywitany przez Sierrę, kiedy dostaje się na lotnisko jest pokazana jej ogromna obsesja na jego punkcie, która została przerwana przez przybycie samolotu Totalnej Porażki. Gdy jest na pokładzie z innymi zawodnikami, Sierra ujawnia nazwisko Codyego i jego urodziny i nazywa go "prima aprylis". Podczas piosenki Leć z nami już, Cody ma krótki duet ze Sierrą i przekonuje Gwen żeby śpiewała, kiedy nie chciała. Podczas wyzwania "przejścia przez piramidę" Cody jest w zespole ze Sierrą i Heather idąc pod piramidą. Zaczyna uciekać od mumii w piramidzie, która jest niczym innym jak tylko Izzy owiniętą w bandaże. Trio przebiega piramidę, Cody jest ciągnięty przez Sierrę. Po uścisku drużynowym, grupa jest podzielona gdy Sierra jest w Drużynie Chris jest naprawdę bardzo, bardzo, bardzo, bardzo słodki podczas gdy Heather i Cody przechodzą do Drużyny Amazonek wraz z Izzy, Courtney i Gwen. Po tym jak Duncan opuszcza show, Cody pomaga nawet Gwen i cieszy się, gdy jest w konfesjonale, stwierdzając że kocha dziewczyny w depresji, bo można im kupić popcorn i słuchać ich, choć przyznaje że nadal nie chcą się umówić. W Przechadzka po Egipcie - część 2 Cody jest pokazany pracując ponownie z Drużyną Amazonek. Sierra ujawnia, że nadal śpi z pluszowym strusiem o nazwie Jerry, co odkryła, rozmawiając z jego ciocią i udając że jest ankieterką. Cody próbuje wszcząć swój jednostronny romans z Gwen i sugeruje się jako dobry nowy chłopak dla niej. Potem zaprasza ją na randkę z nim, ale szybko zostaje obrażony przez Heather, co zmusza go do upadku z podrywaniem Gwen. Twierdzi on, w konfesjonale, że zdobędzie ją w końcu, bo to tylko kwestia czasu, uporu i upokorzenia i że urodził by być upokarzany. Skończył jadąc na tylnej części wielbłąda, który spowodował że jego twarz została zabrudzona przez odchody. Później w odcinku, Sierra i zespół Izzy zamieniają się tak, by Sierra mogła być w Drużynie Amazonek z Codym. Zespół Codyego wygrywa wyzwanie i ucieka od eliminacji. W Super szczęśliwie zwariowane chwile w Japonii każdy w Drużynie Amazonek kłócił się o to, kto ma zrobić wyzwanie kuli fiperowej, z wyjątkiem Codyego i Sierry. Cody mówi zespołowi, aby przestali się kłócić i że chce to zrobić sam. Sierra zamiast niedźwiedzia pandy jak dla innych, jest wprowadzona razem z nim do kuli i kończą na ostatnim miejscu. Podczas wyzwania, Sierra całuje go wiele razy. Cody ujawnia w konfesjonale, że jej guma utknęła jakoś w jego uchu. W drugim wyzwaniu Gwen, Courtney i Heather odmawiają udziału, ze względu na kwestie przywództwa, a ze względu na ich różne pomysły na to wyzwanie, prawie je przegrywają. Jednakże Cody i Sierra zrobili wyzwanie sami i wygrali w nadziei że to połączy Drużynę Amazonek. Ich reklama zawiera pomysły wszystkich trzech dziewcząt i Cody podłożył głos martwego ptaka, który ukazał się na końcu ich video. Wygrywają wyzwanie ze względu na to, że Szef Hatchet kocha "eksplodujące pączki" i dostają się do pierwszej klasy po raz kolejny. W Wszystko co robisz w Yukonie, ja potrafię lepiej Cody śpi spokojnie w przedziale dla zwycięzców, aż uświadamia sobie, że Sierra masuje mu stopy, co go przeraża. Prosi ją, aby przestała masować nogi, bo nie lubi gdy ktoś dotyka jego stóp, ale ignoruje żądanie i zamiast tego paraliżuje go. W konfesjonale ostrzega wszystkich aby nie zasypiali w obecności fanki i zastanawia się, gdzie można dostać buty zamykane na klucz. Kiedy Courtney wspina o przytuleniu się by było cieplej w Yukonie, Cody udaje się filuternie do Gwen, Sierra następnie chwyta go gdy Gwen przykłada dłoń do niego. Po tym jak lód na krze Gwen się łamie, Cody próbuje ją ratować, ale kończy się to poślizgiem na swojej krze i wpadnięciem na Owena. Następnie niedźwiedź polarny wynurza się z wody i pochyla krę, by zjeść Codyego i Owena, ale zanim to robi, niedźwiedź polarny jest trafiony kawałkiem lodu, dzięki uprzejmości Sierry. Jednak Sierra nieświadomie wpycha Codyego i Owena do lodowatej wody. Kiedy Owen załatwia się w wodzie, płynie to do Codyego. Po wskoczeniu na krę i wiosłowaniu pstrągiem, Sierra ratuje Codyego. Następnie stwierdza że Cody musi szybko dostać się do brzegu i rzuca Codym by dotarł do brzegu po kręceniu nim w powietrzu. Jednakże Cody uderza w wielką skałę i duża góra śniegu spada na niego. Później w odcinku, Cody jest odbierany przez Gwen, Courtney i Heather na sanki, choć pozostaje częściowo zamrożony. Cody jest widziany w Skazana na słup, ale nie jest w stanie śpiewać, ze względu na jego zamrożenie. Drużyna Amazonek zajmuje drugie miejsce w wyścigu sanek i nie odbywa ceremonii eliminacji. Cody ogrzewa się w Ukochany, Broadway! czego powodem jest zamrożenie w poprzednim odcinku, a Sierra zaczyna ocieplać mu nogi. On automatycznie staje się ostrożny, gdy Heather zaczyna z nim rozmawiać, bo on rozmawiał z nią tylko trzy razy, włączając ten raz. Podczas wspinaczki po linie był przedostatni, na żądanie Sierry. Był tym, który został włożony do wózka, kiedy jego zespół tak postanowił. Niestety, Cody spada z łodzi podczas wyścigu, co stawia jego zespół na ostatnim miejscu w tej części wyzwania. Został on wybrany przez kolegów z drużyny jako dziecko i Sierra miała dziwne myśli, kiedy zachowywał się jak foka. Ostatecznie Drużyna Amazonek wygrała i dostała nagrody. Cody był zdenerwowany gdy Chris nazwał go panią i dzieckiem. Cody był pierwszym, który otworzył gigantyczne jabłko i był zadowolony z nagrody. Okazało się że on bardzo lubi słodycze, gdy zaczął gromadzić cukierki w plecaku, co skłoniło Courtney do poproszenia go by trochę zostawił. W scenie z amerykańskiej wspinaczki, Cody podczas gdy się wspinał na Statuę Wolności, zostaje rozproszony przez biust Pani Wolność i przypadkowo wpada do niego. Tyler nazywa go po upadku "szczęściarzem". Zaczynał on wpadać w głąb i Sierra weszła na Statuę wspinając się po linie. Widzi Codyego w kłopotach i rozhuśtuje się łapiąc go zębami, za spodnie. W kokpicie samolotu, Cody jest pokazany bandażując swoją kostkę. Twierdzi, że myślał że tam umrze. Szef, który jest również w kokpicie twierdzi, że byłaby to dobra śmierć i Cody zgadza się. dokucza mu przez to.]] W Spoliczkowana rewolucja! Cody śpi podczas lotu, ale tym razem z system ostrzegawczym wokół siebie. Czyni to w celu wiedzenia kiedy Sierra jest wokół niego. Stewardesa uderza w dzwon na pułapce, który rusza się przypadkowo i straszy go, ale wraca on do snu kiedy widzi że Sierry nie ma wokół niego. Później podczas snu, ssie on kciuk Sierry i twierdzi że smakuje jak pachy. Podczas wyzwania z kiełbasą, jego zadaniem jest kręcenie korbą. Noah dokucza mu za to że ma "małą kiełbaskę", insynuując w odniesieniu do Drużyny Amazonek za ich kiełbasę. Cody, Heather i Sierra decydują się na część taneczną wyzwania po zakończeniu na ostatnim miejscu pierwszej części. Chris twierdzi że ktoś z Drużyny Amazonek musi założyć Obciahozen ponieważ Drużyna Amazonek przegrała wyzwanie z kiełbasą tak więc Cody próbuje przekonać Sierrę, żeby je nosiła, bo nie chce żeby Gwen zobaczyła go w czymś takim. Mówi Sierrze że będzie wyglądać zabójczo w nich, żeby chciała je nosić. Prosi ona Chrisa by pozwolił jej je nosić, w wyniku czego Cody i tak musi je założyć. Gdy wyzwanie taneczne się zaczyna, Noah znowu dokucza Codyemu drwiąc z konieczności noszenia Hozen, a Cody narzeka na to, jak go cisną. Drużyna Amazonek kończy wygrywając raz jeszcze. W A-masz-zoński wyścig Cody ujawnia, że jest uczulony na ukąszenia insektów i wymaga leku do zatrzymania reakcji. Chris musi dać je jednemu z jego kolegów z drużyny, więc Cody prosi Gwen by wzięła je zamiast Sierry. Ona się zgadza i Chris daje jej to. Kiedy ścieżki są podzielone, mówi że Gwen powinna zdecydować gdzie powinni iść. Podczas drogi, mówi jej jak powinna użyć jego leku, że ma wbić igłę prosto w jego goły pośladek. Od razu ona oddaje mu lek i odchodzi ze wstrętem; Cody nagle zostaje podniesiony przez wielkiego latającego owada. Sierra rzuca w niego kamieniami i ratuje go. Gdy są oni przechwyceni przez plemię Zing-Zingów, Cody mówi że trzeba użyć baterii z jego latarki do walkie-talkie aby wezwać pomoc. Mówi Gwen, żeby sięgnęła go kieszeni, ku jego przyjemności. W tym, znajduje jego okulary rentgenowskie i patrzy jaki ma kolor bielizny, okazuje się że nie nosi żadnej. Lekarstwo Codyego kuje Gwen w rękę i Cody próbuje ją uspokoić że to tylko niewielki zastrzyk adrenaliny, ale z jej ciałem nie jest za dobrze i staje się zakręcona i zdenerwowana. Po wyzwaniu, Cody jest ugryziony w kciuka przez czerwoną mrówkę, który pęcznieje. Nosi opatrunek do końca odcinka, a Sierra próbuje wyssać truciznę. Kiedy Chris pokazuje głosy na końcu odcinka okazuje się że Cody głosował na Sierrę, co powoduje że ona płacze. W Żadnej pomocy z Luvrze Codyemu jest nadal bardzo przykro z powodu głosu w poprzednim odcinku. Gdy Sierra jest przeciągana, Alejandro mówi Codyemu że jest bezpieczny i jest pokazany ukrywający się w klasie ekonomicznej w luku bagażowym. Podczas gdy Alejandro jest w konfesjonale, Cody mówi że nie może uwierzyć, że Sierra jest taka smutna tylko dlatego, że oddał na nią głos. Kiedy wszyscy przybyli do Paryża, Sierra nic nie robi tylko płacze, z powodu tego co się stało, a Cody spędził cały odcinek próbując ją przeprosić, nawet po tym jak Sierra wykonuje całą piosenkę o swej złości. Próbując sprawić, by poczuła się lepiej, Cody zbudował karton z Wieżą Eiffla, starając się o "romantyczną" kolację, chociaż Sierra odmówiła wypicia napoju, bo wiedziała, że robi to z powodu żalu. Ostatecznie Cody stał się bardzo sfrustrowany płaczem i krzyknął na Sierrę żeby "się zamknęła". Następnie Cody powiedział, że naprawdę nienawidzi dzisiejszego dnia, ponieważ Sierra go nie dręczy, jak zwykle. On również powiedział, że to kiedyś było irytujące, ale robiła to z tak wielkim entuzjazmem, ale nigdy nie przyzwyczai się do jej płaczu i chciał żeby wszystko było tak jak dawniej, z prześladowaniem go. W końcu Sierra przestaje płakać i przebacza mu. Na początku Nowy dzieciak na skale Cody jest w kabinie pierwszej klasy wraz z resztą swojego zespołu. Heather odnajduje jego szczoteczkę do zębów, którą ukrywał przed Sierrą. Cody i Sierra zostali wybrani do wiosłowania w łodzi swojego zespołu i słuchają rozkazów Courtney. Kiedy Courtney i Gwen szukali Duncana, Cody wypadł z łodzi próbując uniknąć Sierry. Po tym, jak Sierra zaczyna opowiadać historię, kiedy po raz pierwszy spotkała Codyego, spotykając go za oknem na białym koniu, Cody próbuje ją powstrzymać, ale Sierra próbuje kontynuować, aż do czasu gdy Courtney ją zatrzymuje. On i jego zespół spadają z tyłu za zespoły i nawet nie wykonują wyzwania, kiedy są na ostatnim miejscu. Jednak wyzwanie kończy się nagrodą, a nie mają głosowania. Podczas Moja spocona Jamajka Cody wykonywał pierwszy wyzwanie skoku z klifu ze względu na regułę, że chłopaki są w pierwszej kolejności. Gdy on skacze, upada tam gdzie jest rekin, a w następstwie rekin uderza go w twarz, aż on ucieka, a następnie przekazuje zadanie do Heather. Jest on później widoczny, gdy on i Sierra wykonują razem zadanie z wyścigiem po torze, w którym osiągają przyzwoity czas w pierwszej rundzie, a w trzeciej rundzie otrzymują bardzo zły wynik, powodując że ich zespół zajmuje drugie miejsce w wyzwaniu. .]] Na początku Widzę Londyn... jest on widziany w klasie ekonomicznej, wraz z resztą zespołu, kiedy Gwen odkrywa że jej ręka jest poparzona. Cody pokazuje, że gdy byli na Jamajce, powiedział Tylerowi aby zrobił zdjęcie z nim i śpiącą Gwen pod parasolem na plaży i powiedział mu by bikini znalazło się w kadrze. Po tym jak Tyler zrobił dwa zdjęcia, Gwen prawie się budzi, więc on i Tyler uciekają, ale Cody przypadkowo uderza w parasol, narażając jej rękę na niebezpieczne promienie słoneczne. Jest później obecny, gdy próbuje działać ze swoją drużyną, ale Sierra go zatrzymuje i zaczyna mówić by Cody dał jej pocałunek...co denerwuje Codyego i próbuje on powiedzieć Sierrze, że nie da jej pocałunku, Kuba Rozpruwacz nagle pojawia się i łapie ich w torbę. Jest później widziany z innymi, bezpieczny i cieszący się, że jego zespół wygrał. W Kawałki Grecji Cody jest widziany relaksując się w pierwszej klasie bez Sierry przeszkadzającej mu. W pierwszej części tego wyzwania, Cody chce walczyć z Owenem, Alejandro i Tylerem. Ale kiedy Owen go uderza, wylatuje i kończy uderzając w niedźwiedzia, ratując Duncana w innej drużynie. Kiedy odkrywa, że musi wrócić z powrotem na arenę, Courtney nazywa go słabeuszem i Sierra atakuje ją za to, przez co przegrywają wyzwanie. Przez wyzwanie, Cody nie jest uważany jako facet przez Chrisa czy innych, może z wyjątkiem Sierry. Ale kiedy dowiaduje się, że Duncan pocałował Gwen, on uderza go mocno i powala go. Podczas ostatniego wyzwania, Courtney namawia Codyego do przegrania, tak aby mogła wyeliminować Gwen, jednak Cody wygrał wyzwanie by uratować Gwen, wyjaśniając że myśli że jeśli utrzyma ją w grze, będzie musiała go w końcu pocałować. Pod koniec odcinka, Cody mówi Sierrze, że nie wiedział, że od bicia tak boli ręka. Sierra mówi Codyemu, że jego fani go pokochają, gdy zobaczą to co zrobił Duncanowi, a on wydaje się szczęśliwy że to słyszy. Na początku EX-pliki Cody jest widziany w pierwszej klasie z torbą pełną cukierków z Ukochany Broadway!, .]] jest on widoczny ze swoim zespołem próbując dostać się do Strefy 51. Podczas wyzwania, Heather mówi Codyemu aby nie trzymał jej nóg, ale mówi że nie trzyma, ujawniając że zamiast tego jaszczurka jest zwinięta wokół nóg Heather. Gdy zespół jest uwięziony na polu minowym, Cody jest zmuszony nieść Sierrę na swoim barku. Po piosence, poświęca on swoje słodycze, rzucając je na pole minowe, prowadząc swój zespół do Strefy 51. Jest on później widziany podczas poszukiwań i spotyka swojego klona, dotyka go, ale palec zostaje porażony prądem i pod otwarciem, ukazuje się klon Codyego. Klon uśmiecha się gniewnie i zaczyna zbliżać się do przerażonego Codyego, Sierra widzi klona i przytula go, powodując wybuch, przez co zielona maź opryskuje całą Sierrę i Codyego. Jest on ostatnio widziany, mówiąc Heather, że wszystko co znalazł do tej pory do miedziak. Podczas Piknik nad wiszącą skałą Gwen i Cody tworzą sojusz przeciwko Courtney i Sierrze, w którym Gwen obiecuje Codyemu wywalenie Sierry, po wyeliminowaniu Courtney, więc starają się przekonać Heather by się przyłączyła. Cody początkowo chciał wygrywać, aż Duncan zostanie wyeliminowany w nadziei, że Courtney nie byłaby już taka zła i głosowała z nim by pozbyć się Sierry. Po zakończeniu wyścigu emu, Heather w końcu zgadza się przyłączyć się do nich i Cody i Gwen przybijają sobie piątkę. W drugiej części wyzwania, Cody łapie pierwszą owcę i prawie zostaje przez nią ugryziony. Do piosenki Owce trzeba strzyc Cody gra na gitarze, próbując uniknąć Sierry jako fanki. Sierra skacze by zaimponować Codyemu, ale zauważa że nie ma na sobie uprzęży, wysyłając ją do lekarza. Cody próbuje wykorzystać sytuację, pocieszając smutną Gwen, bo tym jak zobaczyła, że Heather flirtuje z Duncanem i Duncan "cierpi" z powodu Courtney, więc Cody próbuje wykonać ruch obiecując jej wyeliminowanie Courtney dla niej. Kiedy jest jego kolej do skoku, Duncan dołącza mu dingo, które Owen złapał wcześniej, pozostawiając go otępionego. Podczas ceremonii eliminacji, kończy się dogrywką między Courtney i Gwen, przez otępienie Codyego, który głosował na Sierrę zamiast na Courtney, w wyniku czego Gwen została wyeliminowana. W Szwecki kwas Cody jest w depresji po eliminacji Gwen przez cały odcinek, do czasu, gdy jest on jedynym zawodnikiem nie śpiewającym w Twarz wyszła Gwen. Sierra najpierw jest przekonana że to z jej powodu, ale za każdym razem gdy słyszy jej imię, wzdycha w rozczarowaniu. W pierwszym wyzwaniu, gdy jego zespół musi coś zbudować, reszta jego zespołu ma problemy i on robi to sam. Courtney uważa że nie wie co robi, ale Sierra mówi jej że na pewno ma jakiś pomysł i żeby pozwoliła mu to zrobić. Okazuje się, że Cody właśnie buduje drewnianą głowę Gwen. To denerwuje jego zespół, do tego stopnia, że wściekła Heather próbuje rozbić ją wielkim młotkiem, ale udaje im się stworzyć z tego łódź i nadal uczestniczyć w wyzwaniu. Cody zostaje mianowany kapitanem statku. Podczas wojny między Drużyną Amazonek a Drużyną Chris jest naprawdę bardzo, bardzo, bardzo, bardzo słodki Cody zostaje prawie trafiony przez jednego z klopsików, ale Sierra skacze przed nim i ratuje go. Cody prawie prowadzi swój zespół do zwycięstwa, ale Owen pokonuje Drużynę Amazonek w ostatniej sekundzie. Planuje on głosować na Courtney podczas ceremonii eliminacji, ale wyzwanie okazuje się być nagrodą. W Nad Niagarą Cody zapewnia, że jeśli przeżyje spadnięcie z wodospadu, to pozwoli Sierrze się pocałować. Po tym jak Sierra ratuje jego i innych, Sierra całuje Codyego, co powoduje że energicznie myje zęby, a następnie wymiotuje w konfesjonale. Cody jest wówczas podekscytowany, bo Gwen może wrócić do gry, lecz potem jest zasmucony, ponieważ Blaineley przechodzi do konkursu, a nie Gwen. Cody jest w parze z Sierrą w wyzwaniu małżeńskim i nie pomaga jej w ogóle w labiryncie, aby zdobyć suknię, a następnie jest przerażony kiedy robi ona to sama. Następnie, kiedy mają iść przez linę, Sierra przenosi go przez linę i próbuje spowodować, aby Cody oficjalnie się z nią ożenił. Jednak tego że odpowiada na pytania przed strażą graniczną poprawnie, Sierra próbuje zmusić ich do deportacji dla "szaleństwa". Kiedy napotykają Blaineley i Owena, oboje przegrywają wyzwanie wpadając do wody, gdzie rekin atakuje ich na dole Wodospadu Niagara, a gdy Cody musi iść do łazienki, Sierra w końcu powoduje, że mówi tak i całuje go. Cody jest zszokowany, że jest on teraz oficjalnie żonaty ze Sierrą. Następnie Alejandro działa jako świadek, aby Sierra głosowana na Owena. Cody wierzy, że jest on zatrzymany przy Sierrze. W Chińska bujda Cody panikuje z powodu bycia w "małżeństwie" ze Sierrą. Heather mówi że nie jest ono realne ze względu na brak aktu ślubu, obrączek ani zdjęć paparazzi, co powoduje że rozwesela się on. Próbuje delikatnie przekonać Sierrę, ale ona nie rozumie. Bierze udział w wyzwaniu z jedzeniem, ale nie je ze względu na danie: mięso osła. Od jazdy na ośle podczas wyzwania z wyścigiem, wierzył on że to był naprawdę jego osioł, na którym jechał i z którym częściowo się zaprzyjaźnił podczas wyzwania. Później go porzucił. Zostaje on zaproszony do pierwszej klasy przez Sierrę, ale ma reakcję alergiczną na jej herbatę, co wymagało lekarstwa. Sierra zmienia taktykę w Społeczeństwo kłamiącej Afryki karmiąc Codyego herbatą miłości zamiast pić ją sama. Powoduje to u niego halucynacje, przewidując że Sierra zmienia się w niedźwiedzia polarnego. Nosiła go w plecaku przez pierwsze wyzwanie, bo został zmniejszony przez ślinotok. Sierra przypadkowo używa Codyego jako tarczy dla piłek. Ponieważ ani Sierrze ani Codyemu nie udało się złamać jednej z tykw, muszą polować na Ezekiela bez procy i z tylko jedną kulką usypiającą na głowę. Sierra robi procę z bielizny Codyego, ale potem znajduje go uwięzionego na drzewie. Pawian przychodzi i zabiera go i masuje mu stopy jak Sierra. Gdy Sierra dowiaduje się o tym, "ratuje" go od naczelnych i przynosi go do samolotu. Po raz kolejny głosuje za eliminacją Sierry, ale wraca do pierwszej klasy jako gość Alejandro. Cody jest bardzo wdzięczny Alejandro w Rapa-nui. Podczas gdy Cody spał, Alejandro udało się utrzymać Sierrę z dala od niego. Słodyczomania Codyego pojawia się ponownie, gdy zaczyna ślinić się na cukierki które Alejandro wygrał. Podczas słuchania zasad, Cody jadł cukierki, które przyniósł w koszyku i używał kosza do trzymania jaj swoich i Alejandro. Podczas tego odcinka, Alejandro i Heather starali się zdobyć zaufanie Codyego a nie Sierry dlatego, że uważali że jest poczytalny. Cody ucieszył się kiedy Chris powiedział że Sierra zostaje wyeliminowana, ale potem Chris ogłasza że to jest fałszywa eliminacja. Cody później ją przeprasza. Cody jest widziany mówiąc we śnie w Awwwwww, Drumheller. Mówi o małżeństwie z Gwen, ale budzi się na kolanach Sierry. Wydaje się obojętny postępowaniem Sierry, która mówi że ma dla niego niespodziankę, ale ona mówi mu że to coś specjalnego. Cody zastanawia się dlaczego Sierra jest na niego wściekła i wzruszył się, kiedy była jedyną, która pamiętała o jego urodzinach, zwłaszcza że jego rodzice zapomnieli o jego ostatnich urodzinach. Przyznaje że lubi załamanego dinozaura Sierry i że czuje się źle po głosowaniu na nią w poprzednim odcinku. Gdy Cody ratuje Sierrę od głazu, znajduje zdjęcie jego i Heather śpiących obok siebie. Przekonuje Sierrę, że zdjęcie jest fałszywe, bo nigdy Cody nie wychodził sam. Gdy Sierra odnajduje pierwszą beczkę, chciała dać ją Codyemu, ale mówi on że znalazła ją uczciwie. Cody głosuje na Alejandro podczas ceremonii eliminacji, a później jest zaniepokojony Sierrą po wybuchu samolotu. Choć tak się nie wydaje, Cody jest często wymieniany w Hawajski styl kiedy Bridgette przypomina fakt, że Sierra pomogła mu dotrzeć do finałowej trójki, a także wspomina jak uderzył on Duncana w Kawałki Grecji. Analizując jego słabości, zauważyli że jednym z jego czynników jest pomoc Sierry podczas całego sezonu, zauważają również jego alergię i brak lekarstwa po eksplozji samolotu. Jest także o nim mowa, jako o tym, który najbardziej zasługuje na zwycięstwo, jako bycie jedyną osobą z trzech ostatnich, która nie jest zła. Kiedy galeria jest poproszona o wybór zespołów, Beth, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Gwen, Harold, Justin, Leshawna, Noah, Owen i Trent są po stronie Codyego. Harold konkuruje w wyzwaniu w imieniu Codyego, a wybiera jelenia jako zwierzę, powodując że wszyscy się śmieją. Haroldowi udaje się ukończyć wyzwanie na drugim miejscu, zdobywając korzystny dla Codyego w finale wózek dziecięcy. W Samoloty, pociągi i balony Cody prosi Chrisa, Heather i Alejandro o pomoc, kiedy wyciąga Sierrę spod gruzów samolotu. Przewraca się on, gdy prowadzi ją ze względu na jej wagę. Sierra poddaje Codyemu pomysł zbudowania balonu na gorące powietrze. Pozwala mu ona korzystać ze swojego wózka i chce by ją tu zostawił. Mówi, że jest prawdziwym przyjacielem, nawet najlepszym przyjacielem, ale nie pozostawi ją tam. Zabiera ją ze sobą na swoim balonie z gorącym powietrzem. Cody leci wraz ze Sierrą, mimo wielu przeszkód, które pojawiają się, gdy są na balonie. W końcu balon Codyego utyka w gradobiciu. Udaje mu się to ominąć i prawie wpada na drzewo. Jednak kończy uderzając o słup telefoniczny i wkrótce staje się awaria. Chce on się poddać, ale Sierra dostaje kilka fajerwerków z pobliskiego stoiska i namawia go, by grał dalej. On i Sierra używają fajerwerków jako rakiety prosto na Meksyk. Lądują w łodzi i obejmują prowadzenie nad Heather i Alejandro. Podczas wyścigu łodzi na końcu, Cody musi walczyć na mieczniki z Alejandro, co daje Heather możliwość przepłynięcia obok nich. Gdy Cody prawie zdobywa już drugie miejsce, Alejandro wpada na łódź z góry, wylatują oni do góry i lądują na plaży w tym samym czasie. Chris twierdzi, że jest remis na drugim miejscu i odcinek szybko się kończy. W Hawajski piknik Cody ma konkurować w dogrywce taniec ognia i śmierci z Alejandro. Włożył w to wszystkie siły, ale traci uzbrojenie, gdy Heather (która uważa że Cody wygra, jeśli galeria ma głosować przeciwko niej) mówi mu, że Sierra jest uwięziona w ruchomych piaskach i tonie, co powoduje u niego panikę i krzyk aby jej ktoś pomógł. Pozwala to Alejandro wybić go z platformy do wody z rekinami, kończąc wyzwanie. Sierra ratuje go od rekina, który go zjadł, a on pokazuje w konfesjonale swoją nienawiść do Alejandro. Zgłasza się on do pomocy Heather w wyzwaniu, bo uważa że Heather traktowała go dobrze i chciał by pokonała Alejandro. W drugiej części wyścigu, Cody daje Heather zachętę by się nie poddawała, nazywając ją "dobrą" w tej konkurencji. Jest on później widziany śmiejąc się z Chrisa wraz z innymi uczestnikami. W końcu Cody jest widziany odpływając z wyspy, wraz z innymi gdy staje ona w lawie. Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy W Większe! Gorsze! Brutalniejsze! Cody pojawia się na jachcie wraz z innymi zawodnikami z poprzednich sezonów. Jest przytulany przez Sierrę. Ciekawostki * Cody jest jednym z uczestników, którzy konkurują jedynie w dwóch sezonach. Pozostali to Ezekiel, Noah, Justin, Tyler, Beth, Trent i Geoff. * Cody jest jednym z niewielu uczestników, których w czasie serii zostało podane pełne imię. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Zawodnicy Wyspy Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Członkowie galerii Podsumowania Planu Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Zawodnicy Totalnej Porażki w trasie